Love Past, Present! And Future?
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Olivia has found happiness, happiness that she thought she already had when Cragen took her in when she was 13 years old, this happiness with Elliot. But what if someone from their past tries to wreck their future
1. Chapter 1

_**Otay this is my new story for Law and Order svu!!!!! This one is an A/U!!! So I hope you all like and no worries I'm still writing for my other svu story that one is not forgotten!!! So basically this is from year 4 or maybe 5 Idk but Olivia is in her early 30's and Cragen is her adoptive father and Elliot is her boyfriend. But of course I can't have everything happy in svu something has to go down!!! And so it does so please read and enjoy and add as a fav**_

Olivia walked into the 1-6 with 5 cups of coffee in her hands smiling.

"Hey you guys"

"Hey baby girl" Fin coming over and getting his coffee.  
Munch came down and saw Olivia with coffee he walked over to her shocked.

"What is wrong with my coffee?"  
Everyone in the squad room just looked at him like he was crazier than he already was. Olivia smiled as he took the cup of Joe and started drinking it

"Munch no offense but your coffee is really really bad" Olivia laughed. Munch rolled his eyes and smiled whole heartedly. Olivia sat at her desk drinking her coffee and typed her reports. She really hated desk duty.

"So where is your lover boy?" Fin asked from his desk. Olivia smiled as she quirked and eyebrow. Her and Elliot started going out about 10 months after Kathy left him with their 4 kids. Maureen who was 15, Kathleen who was 12 and the twins Elisabeth and Dickie who were 9 about 5 months ago Olivia moved in with the Stabler kids and from then everything was smooth sailing. Olivia smiled thinking about her family.

"Well Maureen had to get her braces tightened" Olivia answered.

"OH poor girl" Caption Cragen said coming out from outside his office.

"Hey dad and what makes it worse is Kathleen has to get braces tomorrow" Olivia laughed remembering going to the dentist with the girls and watching their shocked faces. She smiled over at her dad her protector the first person to really love her. When Olivia was 13 her mother's boyfriend snuck into Olivia's room and brutally raped her. Olivia went to her mother that night and told her what happened and her mother flipped. On Olivia!! As Serena beat Olivia she called her horrible names and blaming everything on Olivia. When Serena passed out drunk Olivia limped to the hospital and was taken care of she as tired of her mother bs and she had to get away. She took a liking to the Detective on her case, Detective Cragen. After Serena gave up custody of Olivia Cragen quickly filed for custody and won. Olivia and him have been happy ever since. Now almost 20 years later they were still happy and Cragen was proud his little girl wanted to follow in his footsteps.

"I have an delivery for an Detective Benson"

"Right here" Olivia called. The young man walked over carrying white lilies and placed them in Olivia's waiting arms. She reached inside and saw no card.

"Who are these from?" She asked

"He said think about it and in time you will know" then the boy walked out. Fin and Munch walked over to look at the lilies.

"Liv you know these are from Elliot"

"No they are not Fin Elliot is allergic to lilies so he can't even be around them" she called as she walked over to the trash can to throw them away.

"So who sent the mysterious flowers?" Fin asked as he sat In his desk.

"Hm what do you think Shaggy?" Munch asked Fin.

"I don't know what do you think Scooby?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at her family and started typing her report her mind wandering back to those darn flowers.

"So Velma any news on who sent the flowers?" Fin asked. Olivia turned to him laughing.

"Why do I have to be Velma?"

"Because you have brown hair duh liv and your hella smart of course"

"Naw Liv would be Dauphine and her comes her Fred. " Munch said as Elliot Stabler walked inside the squad room smiling once he saw his girlfriend. She smiled and stood up. He walked over to her and pulled her into a soft loving kiss.

"EW MY EYES MY POOR VIRGIN EYES"ADA Casey Novak said as she came in with the other ADA Alex Cabot. Olivia smiled and sat back in her chair slowly watching Elliot out the corner of her eye.

"So what brings the dynamic duo down to the 1-6?" Fin asked to the ADA'S but was really looking at his girlfriend Casey.

"Well Fin we have some information on some dude that has just gotten out of jail and has a thing for Olivia"  
Olivia's head perked up and she stared at her sisters.

"What do you mean what prep? When and how did he get out?" Elliot asked,

"And how come we are just know hearing about it?" Cragen asked.

"Because his lawyer called us to warn us. He hasn't been in contact with his client in 2 days and he was always talking about how Olivia ruined his job and his happiness" Alex said looking at Olivia. Olivia thought long and hard about who this person could be. She gasped and knew she grew pale.

"Richard White?" She whispered hoping it wasn't true that it was someone else but him.

"Oh no he is still serving his 45 years no parole" Casey said sitting next to her best friend.

"Ok then Alex Casey who is this jerk going after my little girl?" Cragen asked getting agitated that they weren't telling him fast enough.

"Brian Cassidy" Alex said hoping the name would ring a bell. Which it did it cause Munch and Elliot to laugh.

"Cassidy is coming for Olivia? You got to be kidding me!! Olivia could take him down with one punch" Elliot said laughing.  
Olivia tried smile half way she never told anyone but her father what Cassidy did to her. The real reason why they broke up the real reason he never came back to the 1-6. She had put him in jail for attempted murder, rape and assault. Elliot noticed the pained look on Olivia's face and was over to her in an second.

"Liv what's wrong is there something you haven't told me? Us?" he asked her softly but still full of force. When Elliot Stabler looked you in the eyes it was damn hard not to get lost in them and confess to everything you ever did even if you didn't do some of them. Elliot knew that Cassidy got rough with Olivia when she broke it off with him and tried to kill her but he knew Olivia could take him.

"Uhm when I told him it was over 2 years ago he went crazy. He started throwing stuff around the apartment. He started grabbing me by the arm a little to hard and I took him down. I told him to get the hell out before I shot him in the balls. He just sneered and walked out saying I would pay and of course I forget to get my key back. I went to sleep and that night he came into my apartment" she stopped talking and blinked. Elliot was shocked Olivia was never the one to cry so he knew what was coming was bad.

"He came into my room and raped me over and over. Then he beat the living shit of me until I could barely move and he just left me there to die. Daddy came over to my house the next morning seeing my knocked out and took me to the hospital."  
Fin, Munch, Alex and Casey were all quiet as they listened to Olivia tell them about Brian Cassidy there forming co worker.

"Liv why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked feeling hurt and confused.

"Because I didn't want you all to start treating me like I was a victim I didn't want to gain sympathy from all of you like I was a charity case." Olivia sniffed. Fin handed her a tissue.

"Ok note to self don't go and make a Olivia Benson Charity" Munch said trying to keep a straight face. Olivia laughed and cried.

"Munch your and ass"

"But you love me dear liv"

"Yeah your right I do" Liv said smiling. Fin hugged her softy.

"Baby girl I never met this Brian Cassidy dude but if he lays a hand on you or even come near you he is going down. His balls are going to go in a blender" Fin whispered in her ear. She smiled and giggled. Soon Alex and Casey left and Olivia turned to El who was looking at her.

"Elliot is you mad at me? Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

"No Liv of course not. I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me but I can't stay mad at you no matter what you do. You are just too sexy. But I'm mad at Cassidy if he comes anywhere near you. I might just have to break ever single bone in his body" Elliot said with passion burning in his eyes. Olivia felt goose bumps rise in her arms.

"Thanks for going all macho on me Fred" Olivia said smiling at Elliot.

"Fred?"

"No worries just go with the flow"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's taking me so long to write for my stories but my computer has a virus so I can't use it. So I have to wait until I go to the library or my grandmother's house to type. So any who this is the same day that Olivia found out that Brian Cassidy got out of jail. So on with the story! Oh yeah it is October**_

"So Liv what are we doing tonight?" Elliot asked around 3. The kids would be getting home from school soon. His sister would be at there house with Maureen so the kids would be fine until him and Olivia got home at 6pm. That was if there wasn't any new cases if not they could leave then.

"Well it is a Friday and the kids have been begging us to take them some where this weekend so lets have a family weekend."

"That sounds good. But what if we get called in?" Elliot asked. Happy that he could keep and eye on Olivia not have it look so obvious.

"Well it's Munch and Fin's turn anyway and if the case is that big that all of us are needed then well just have to make it up to them. They'll understand" She said simply. Elliot smiled at his girlfriend he loved her with his heart and he knew she felt the same for him **and **his kids.

"So mother Olivia what plans are in that head of yours? What plans do you have?"

"Ok well the Dickie wants to do laser tag and Lizzie wants to skate so we can go skating at the rink with a laser tag in it tonight. Maureen has been begging me to take her to the art museum. So we can go there tomorrow then we could have a picnic in the park so Kathleen can practice soccer she is trying out for the team she wants me to help her since I was on my high school and middle school team. So on Sunday we go to church then we can go out to eat. Then me and you will have time to ourselves next weekend since the kids have play dates, sleepovers and school trips that weekend" Olivia said.

"Wow Liv. You are truly amazing"

"What why?"

"You can remember all that stuff about the kids. Now who is doing what next weekend?"

Olivia giggled and sighed. "The twins have a play date with the Williams twins Friday that lasts until Saturday at 4pm. Kathleen has a weekend sleepover with Katie Martin she leaves after school Katie's mother Leslie said she would take Kathleen right after school and drop her off at 3 Sunday afternoon and Maureen is leaving at 5 in the morning Friday to go to Washington D.C for her History class she gets back until Monday at 6 that night. Elliot you signed the forms"

"Oh yeah I forget it was next weekend. So it will be you and me next weekend?" he said giving the famous Elliot Stabler smile. The same smile that little Dickie was now picking up on, the smile that mad Olivia melt.

"Yes that's true Mister Stabler"

"Stabler Liv" Cragen said as he came out of his office.

"Yes" Olivia said looking at he father.

"You can go it's pretty slow today. Tell the kids I say Hi" Cragen said smiling. Olivia smiled and so did Elliot and they grabbed their jackets.

"Bye El! Bye Baby girl" Fin called.

"Bye Velma Bye Fred" Munch yelled. Olivia and Elliot laughed as they got into the elevator. Once the door closed Olivia looked at Elliot with laughter still in her eyes. Elliot loved seeing her like this happy and content. She only looked like this when they put preps away, when she was with the kids and family at the 1-6 and when she was with him alone. He laughed that look in her eyes. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck his hands fell to her waist holding her protectively. She giggled when the pulled apart and he held her to him. Even though he always held her like this she knew he had a tighter hold was because she was being stalked **again**. He wanted to keep her safe. She liked that. She liked having a boyfriend and a man besides her father to love her like the way Elliot loved her. The doors opened and they walked to Elliot's car once inside (Elliot grabbed the car keys first) and buckled the seat belts and started to drive. Olivia cut on the radio and smiled when her song came on.

"Right now he probably slow dancing with a beach blonde tramp and she probably getting frisky. Right now he probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she cant shot whiskey. Right now he probably up behind her a pool stick showing her how to shot a combo!!! OOO and he don't know that I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped four wheel drive. Craved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights. Slashed a hole in all four tours maybe next time he'll thinks cheats" She sang like she was from the south.

"Liv you can sing" Elliot said as he cut the radio down. Olivia looked at him smiling. "OK you were on the soccer team and you can sing anything else I should know? Miss Benson?"

Olivia smiled and said "I was on the swim team in middle school. I did anything to get me out that hell hole. In high school I swam too. I was also on the cheerleading team. I made varsity."

"Wow"

"Anything I should know about you mister Stabler?"

"Oh I can show you better than I can tell you" he said wriggling his eyebrows. Olivia melted again for maybe the 5th time that day.

"Oh I will take that offer with you Detective" She said huskily. Soon they got to the house and saw Elena's car outside. They got out the car and walked inside the house.

"Hi daddy Hi Livvy" Lizzie yelled as she ran to the hallway.

"Hey Lizzie how is it going? How was school?" Olivia asked hugging the children as they came in.

"OMG Liv you won't believe what happened to me in History class when the sub came in" Maureen whispered into Liv's ear. Olivia smiled.

"Tell me after we get back"

"Wait were are we going?" Maury asked excitedly.

"Well your father and I thought we should everything you guys have been asking for this weekend. We go skating and laser tag today (the twins clapped and started talking excitedly) tomorrow we go to the Art museum and then have a picnic at the park to work on your soccer Katie" Olivia said. All the kids started talking at once.

"Go on go get your stuff so we can get to the rink" Elliot said. The kids scrambled off.

"Hey Elena! Thanks" Olivia said giving Elliot's friendliest sister a hug.

"Oh no problem. Sis and before you ask nope I don't want to go skating I have a hot date tonight" Elena said.

"What a hot date with whom?" Elliot asked his little sister. She rolled her eyes and started walking out the door.

"Elena call me when you get home" Olivia yelled from the door.

"Sure thing sis"

"Elena what date?" Elliot yelled as his sister drove away. "What date?" he mumbled.

"Come on El lets go change for skating. I can't skate in dress pants." She said dragging him up stairs. The kids were changing out of their uniforms (they went to catholic school) Olivia and Elliot went into there room and shut the door. Olivia walked over to her closet and pulled out black jeans with a grey short sleeved shirt and a purple tank top. She pulled out her black matching jacket. Elliot changed into blue jeans and a simple black t shirt. He smiled as he watched his girlfriend change.

"You checking me out Stabler?" Olivia asked as she buttoned her pants.

"If I am what are you going to do about Benson?" Elliot asked smiling. Olivia looked at him and laughed.

"Come on Stabler the kids are waiting" They both walked out and went downstairs and sure enough the kids were downstairs.

"Come on Daddy come on Livvy we got to go" Lizzie and Dickie said at the same time. Everyone laughed and started for the door. Olivia opened the door the same time someone knocked. There in front of them was Kathy Stabler. Kathy stared at Olivia in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kathy yelled at Olivia pushing her way into the house and shoving Olivia. Olivia could smell the alcohol on her breath the same kind her mother use to drink before she beat Olivia. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION" Kathy yelled as she punched Olivia. Elliot was trying to take the kids into the kitchen. Dickie and Lizzie were crying and Kathleen and Maureen looked terrified.

"Kathy you need to calm down" Olivia said not hitting her. She knew how drunk people could be.

"Nooo you need to get ooouut my house" Kathy said slurring her words. She then punched Olivia square in the eye and that was Olivia took her down. Elliot came out the kitchen and say Olivia sitting on Kathy holding her hands above her head. Kathy was crying. "I love the moon and the moon love me"

"Kathy if I get off of you will you try and attack me?"

"I wont I sweearr Livvy you know what?" Kathy asked slurring her words

"What Kathy?" Olivia said getting up.

"I never really liked you. You're a home wrecking whore. You tore my family apart" Kathy said sounding sober as ever and she tackled Olivia causing Olivia to hit head on the floor and she was knocked out. Elliot ran over and cuffed Kathy to the banister and went to Olivia he could see the blood coming out of her head. He pulled his phone out and called 911.

"LIV BABY STAY WITH ME" He yelled crying.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for not writing in forever but I told you guys that I have a virus on my computer so I can't use it (grrrr) so I have to wait until I go over my nana's house to use the computer!! I know so lame. OK so we left off with Olivia getting knocked out by a drunken Kathy!!!! O and for all you people out there I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! I wish I did but I don't (If I did Elliot and Olivia would have been together in season 1 and had at least 5 kids by now) Dick Wolf owns them. Sigh Anywho on with the story!!!**_

"Olivia baby stay with me" Elliot cried as he waited for a bus. "Kids go and wait in the family room now!"

The Stabler kids had come out of the kitchen and were looking at Olivia and Kathy in shock.

"Daddy did mommy hurt Livia?" Lizzie asked not really understanding what was going on.

"Lizziee mummy loves you so much" Kathy slurred trying to get out f the handcuffs. She was looking at Maureen. "Come her Maurry get the keys from daddy and takes these things off of mummy"

Maureen looked at her mother with her big blue eyes and shook her head no. "Daddy want me to call Aunt Elena?"

"No sweetie she is out. You guys are going with Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin to the hospital until I get in touch with grandma" Elliot said cursing on the inside wondering were those damn buses were! Soon his prayers were answered and he heard the ambulances come up into his drive way. He left the door open and they came in and loaded Olivia in the gunnery. At the same time Munch and Fin and Cragen came. "Caption can you take the kids to the hospital? Munch and Fin can you take Kathy?" Elliot yelled as he got in the bus with Cragen.

"Elliot what the hell happened?" Cragen yelled wondering why his daughter was being driven off unconscious. "Aw come here kids let's get you out of here" He said looking at the Stabler kids who looked so scared. He didn't want the kids to see their mother like this.

Kathy was freaking out as Fin and Munch walked her towards the car. "LEAVE ME ALONE!! SHE GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HER!! SHE SHOULD HAVE STAYED OUT OF MY WAY AND OUT OF MY FAMILIES LIVES" She screamed as Fin put her in the car.

"Hey Kathy? Didn't you leave Elliot and didn't you walk out on your family? After you left Olivia stepped in as a mother to your kids and let's face they are the first REAL mother they ever had. So your family wants you out of their way" Munch smirked as he shut her door. Kathy was quite the whole drive after that was said.

~Meanwhile~  
~At the hospital~

Elliot was in the waiting room when he heard Cragen call his name. He looked up his caption was there and he looked pissed. But he was true o his word his kids were in front of him going to their father.

"Daddy is Livia ok?"

"I'm not sure the Doctor hasn't come out and told me anything yet. But I'm sure she is just fine"

"Elliot what is going on? Tell me what happened to my daughter!"

"Uh Maureen can you take your sisters and brother and get them to a vending machine. Here is some money. When grandma gets here she'll get you some food"

Maureen nodded and got the twins hands and walked off. Kathleen got the money.

"Ok well we were about to take the kids out when Kathy knocked on the door and was really drunk as you could have tell. She was yelling at Olivia for being in her house. The kids were glued to the scene. When Kathy punched Olivia in the face and Olivia had Kathy in a headlock I had to get the kids out of there. I came rushing back when I heard a scream and a thud on the floor. Olivia was on the floor and she wasn't moving I handcuffed Kathy to the banister. Called a bus and then called you and waited" Elliot said quietly.

Cragen nodded he thought it was something much worse than what really happened.

Before anyone could say anything Olivia's Doc came out.

"Is there an Don Cragen and a Elliot Stabler here?"

Elliot and Cragen stood up their hearts racing.

"Hi my name is Dr. Willow. Miss. Benson took a big blow to the head but everything should be ok there is no sign of brain damage. She should be waking up soon."

"Oh thank god" Elliot said.

"Can we see her?"

"Of course follow me"

At the moment the Stabler kids came back and smiled seeing their fathers smile.

"Came on kids let's go and see Livia she is just fine and should be waking up soon."

Maureen let out a sigh of relief and got the twins hands and followed their father to a room down the hall. They walked inside and saw Olivia just waking up she looked around and her eyes landing on everyone and she moaned.

"Oh my god my head is killing me!"

"Livia baby your ok?"

Olivia blushed at him then looked at her father sharply. "I told you not to call him! Dad I told you I didn't want him to know!"

Cragen looked at Olivia confused. "What are you talking about baby girl?"

"What… Cassidy... Did to me! I didn't want Elliot to know."

Elliot gasped realizing what was wrong. "She doesn't remember she thinks its 2003!"

"Elliot of course it is 2003 and why are your kids here?"

"Daddy what's wrong with her?" Dickie asked confused. Even though he was 6 he knew it was 2005.

"When Olivia fell she hit her head really hard and she might not remember that much" Elliot said silently. He knew she had no idea they were together.

Cragen got Dr. Willow she came over and sat on Olivia's bed looking at her. "Olivia what is today?"

"October 15 2003"

"Ok why are you in the hospital?"

Olivia looked at the stabler kids not wanting to tell why in front of them. Elliot saw and before he could say anything his mother came in.

"Elliot is she ok? Oh there you are sweetie are you ok?" Ruth Stabler said going over to Olivia.

Olivia was confused on why Elliot's mother was hugging her. But Ruth stopped and got the kids and she left. Telling Elliot to call her.

"El why did you mother hug me? And why isn't the kids with Kathy? And why are you here? What is going?"

"Olivia going back to what I said before why are you in the hospital?"

Olivia sighed. "I was attacked and raped by an ex boyfriend"

"Olivia that's true but this is 2005. You are here because you fell and hit your head on the floor hard and your are now excpriencing some type of memory lose." Dr. Willow said checking Olivia's charts.

"Ok so your telling me that. I can't remember 2 years of my life?"

"Yes but don't worry this type of memory lose is easy to reverse. Your close family and friends just need to be with you and help you. It shouldn't that long"

Olivia nodded and waved goodbye as the docotor left the room after being called to room 110. "Ok So how did i get knocked out?"

"Uhm well you were at my house"

"Why?"

"We were about to take the kids skating and laser tagging or something like that"

"Elliot why would i be doing that were was Kathy?"

"Olivia would you let me finish?"

"Sorry" she smiled. "Go on"

"Ok so you were at my house because you live there. We have been dating for like 10 months now. You moved in like 5 months ago. Kathy left me 1 year ago and never really looked back"

"Wait El are your trying to tell me that we are a couple?"

"Yes Liv"

She was quiet with her eyes closed. She was trying to remember that but she couldn't it was like a giant road block in her brain. "Ok go on. I can't remember"

"So we were about to go out with the kids when Kathy came by. Drunk. So she started yelling and having a fit about you being here and then she punched you. You were trying to calm her down and then she punched you in the eye and you took her down. Pinning her hands above her head. Dickie and Lizzie were crying so i pulled them out of there.I was coming back when i heard you yell and then a thud on the floor. I came and i saw you on the floor knocked out. I cuffed Kathy to the stairs and called a bus."

Olivia was quiet as she thought. "Ok so where is Kathy now?"

"Down at the 1-6 Bee" Her father said calling her his special nickname for her.

"Ok. Sorry but i can't remember anything" she whispered tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She hated crying she hated crying even more in front of people. She sighed and leaned back in her bed. "I think i want to go to sleep" she said.

"Ok then. I'm going to head to the1-6. Bye El. Bye baby" Her father said kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye dad"

"Bye Cap"

"Elliot?"

Elliot leaned over to her and looked at her big brown eyes getting lost in them. "Yes baby?"

Olivia blushed she wasn't use to Elliot calling her baby no she couldn't remember being use to Elliot calling her baby, "I want to go home"

Elliot matter how much memory Olivia Benson lost she would always hate hospitals. "Sorry beautiful but you are in here for at least 2 more days"

She groaned and leaned back closing her eyes. She was still blushing from Elliot calling her baby and beautiful. She was actually starting to feel something in her brain trigger but it didn't pull all the way through she was really tired for some reason so she just let the sleep over power her.

Elliot watched amused as his beautiful girlfriend tried to fight the sleep. But she lost the battle and was soon slighty snoring. He smiled he thought her snoring was to cute!He sat and watched her until his stomach rumbled. He forgot he hadn't eaten since noon. So he got up and walked quickly down to the cafe. Once he left someone came running in knowing he had onlya few moments to get his plan into action. He walked in and opened her window. He thank the gods he was on the first floor right by the parking lot. He then quickly unplugged the machine so it wouldn't make a noise when he took out her iv. He then quickly picked up she was still so light.

Olivia felt her body in motion so she opened her eyes and before she could really look around she was hit with memory after memory. She felt tears in her eyes AGAIN! How could she forget her relationship with the Stabler kids?How could she forgot her and Elliot's love. She opened her eyes and looked. She screamed "CASSIDY GET THE FUCK OFF ME!LET ME GO! HELP ELLIOT SOMEBODY!" but it was to late by the time a nurse came running in Brian Cassidy had Olivia Benson out the window and was carrying her to a black van.

Elliot felt a strange pang in his heart and the first thing he thought of was dropped his coffee and ran to her room. Just in time to hear a van speeding off. A silght breeze went through the room moving the blinds. "Liv no" Elliot cried. He whipped out his phone and pushed number 3 on his speed dial.

"Cragen"

"Cap it's me. You need to get back the hospital. Olivia has been kidnapped."

"Shit.I'm on my way son hold on"  
the phone went dead and Elliot just stood there looking at the empty bed and cursing himself for leaving her side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taking so long!!!! But i started school now so i have an easier access to computers now!!!! SO YEAHH!!! i'm in AP U.S History now and i'm taking Honors classes so i'm going to have alot of HOMEWORK(EWW who else can't stand that word?) anywho here is your story**

Oo and one more thing as you can tell i dont own Law and Order:Special Victims Unit!!! they are not mine(even though i beg for them sigh) they belong to Dick Wolf (lucky goose!!) so yeah just letting it be known!!!!

Elliot stood in shock. He was at the 1-6 looking at his partners desk. He couldn't believe he left her alone!! He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to just leave her! He felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it she was just kidnapped by an ex-coworker who raped her 2 years ago and to make it worst she still believed it was that day! She still thought it was the day she was raped. He sighed and looked away from the around was bustling getting out the news about Olivia's kidnapping. Munch and Fin were talking to the hospital staff.

"Any sight of her?"he asked a couple of officers who walked in that were in charge of the search party.

"No, Sorry man. This Cassidy man use to be a cop right?So he knows how to cover his tracks." an officer said.

"Your right about that. Office Channing but he wasn't that good of a cop to tell the truth. So no worries Cragen or Elliot we are going to get her back"Munch said as him and Fin walked in.

"I know we are. I know. I want to get her back before something bad happens to her" Elliot said.

"She is my little angel my little bumble bee" Cragen said softly looking at the white board. He always was hoping he would never see one of his on the vic board. Ecisbascially his little girl. He felt tears in his eyes he quickly walked into his office and sat down at his desk staring at one of the many pictures of Olivia. He sighed. "I'm going to get you back bumble bee"  
~MEANWHILE~  
There was a black van driving down an empty street in the back was Olivia was blindfolded and gagged. She was up by now and was crying softly. She couldn't believe she was being **KIDNAPPED!** She couldn't believe she was crying and scared she hated feeling weak,she hated this. She wished she was with Elliot he always held her late in the night and made her feel like she safe. Whenever they were working on a hard case and she felt like she was breaking down he would know and would hold her and told her soothing words. She wish he was here now holding took a hard left and sent Olivia flying left making her hit her head.

"shit" she tried to say.  
She was in the car for about 45 minutes when he stopped the car and she heard him walk to the trunk and he opened the door.

"Oh Livia sweetie did you hit your head?Aw my poor baby!" Cassidy said pulling her over to him and putting her over his shoulder. He walked her inside a cabin and threw on a bed. He pulled the gag out of her mouth and touched her cheek softly."You are so beautiful" he whispered pulling the blind fold off.

She looked at him and sneered."If you don't let me go and drove me back to the 1-6 i swear to god i will kill you"

He laughed from behind her as he tied her to the chair she was in. He knew she was still weak since being in the hospital."Oh my sweet little Livia" he whispered touching her hair.

"Don't touch me!"she yelled. She then winced speaking to loud made her head hurt. "please please just let me go" she whispered.

"No can do Livia"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed she didn't care about her headache.

He just laughed and pulled her hair back and held her there holding her hair and kissed her lips hard.

She bucked her head trying to hit him. He let her go holding his lips he felt the blood.

"Stubid bitch" Cassidy yelled smacking Olivia hard in the face. Olivia winced in pain and moved her head to the other side.

"Don't pull something like that ever again" he whispered into her face.

She spit in his face and kicked him in the wasn't going to let him take her again not without a fight. If she could keep him awayfrom her long enough for Elliot to came and save her she would be fine.

Cassidy bent over in pain and looked at Olivia with hate filled eyes. Olivia took the moment to try and break out chair. She pulled hard and the rope broke and she bolted for the door. She opened the door and started for the car. She could hear Cassidy behind her she made it to the car and she yelled as he got her hair and pushed her against the car hard and making her hit the car screamed in pain. He pushed up against her and grinded into her back.

"STOP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.

"No one can hear you out here Livvie"he whispered in her ear.

"please stop" she cried as he dragged her in the house by her hair. She cried as he threw her on the bed and handcuffed her. "Please just leave me alone!Please just let me go" she cried as he straddled her.

He just smriked and ripped off her Hospital gown and pulled his pants down. "I missed you so much Livvie"

Olivia closed her eyes and ignored the man in and on top of her. The whole time he raped her she thought of how much she wanted the comfort of Elliot's arms.

Once Cssidy was done he uncuffed her and threw her a sleezy red dress that barely covered her ass, the v cut was really low and majorly tight. "Put it that are video is down we can take pictures. But first there is something i got to do"  
~MEANWHILE~  
"Hey Elliot!"

Elliot turned and saw Kathy staring at him from the "cage". "What Kathy?" he asked if she never shown up drunk him and Olivia would be out with the kids, he wouldn't be at the 1-6 searching for the loveof his life.

"I'm sorry about Olivia. I'm so sorry for coming there tonight. I was in town for about a week and i wanted so badly to come and see you and the kids but i just couldn't i was afriad of what you guys would say. Well tonight i was going to do it, but halfway here i realized i really needed a drink so i stopped at bar and drank and drank and drank well you know how i get when liquor gets in my system and i just want you to know i'm sorry for everything and that i'm praying for her safe return" Kathy said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks for that Kathy." Elliot said. Before he could say anything else his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id and gasped it showed heart started racing fast."I NEED A TRACE ON THIS PHONE NOW" He went over to his desk and out his cell on speaker. "Liv Baby?"

"No"

"Cassidy if you touch her i swear to god!"

"Oh Dear Elliot what are you going to do? Huh its to late for any of that anyway!"

Everyone from the 1-6 was silent trying to hear any signs of their missing family member. "Liar"

"Oh no Don. It's very you want to hear all the things i did to your daughter? Your little bumble bee? Hm? Do you want to hear how she screamed for someone to save her? Do you want to hear how she tried to escape me and how i beat the shit out off her? Better yet she can tell you! Hey Livvie come here baby"

There was shuffling from Cassidy's side of the phone. Everyone on the 1-6 side was silent trying and failing to not believe what Cassidy said. The same question was running through everyones minds. Did he really rape Olivia "Bad Ass" Benson? Did he really do all the things he is saying he did?

"Hello Elliot?Dad?"

"Yeah baby i'm here"

"Oh Elliot" Olivia sniffed.

"Tell them what i did to you Livvie they dont seem to believe me!" Cassidy said gloating.

Olivia was silent. There was a slap and a small whine. "If you touch her i will kill you" Elliot growled into the phone.

"HaHa very funny Elliot! Any way go on Livvie tell them"

"Suck balls. You pathetic peice of shit" Olivia said there was a sudden crash and a yell then heavy breathing.

"LIV? LIV?"

"Oh god El! I think i killed him? There was a lamp and i hit him with it! He did it he raped me!"

Elliot's heart stopped. "Ok baby where are you? You need to get out of the house or cabin or where ever the hell you are and get some where were we can find you! Ok?"

Olivia was crying. "Ok. Do you have the trace?"

Everyone turned to the new TARU person. She nodded smiling. "Yeah baby i got it"

"Ok I'm out of here" Olivia said. They could hear her running. "Bye El. See you soon. OH SHIT HE IS WAKING UP! crap El! I'm in the woods and he is coming after shit shit" she whined.

In the background the 1-6 could hear leaves crunching and thin breathing and Cassidy screaming Olivia's name until it came fainter and fainter. "Liv? Livia baby?"

"El.....I'm still here......i'm by a river or a lake or something..... my head is spinning..... i think i need to lay down or something.... head....really....hurts"

"OLIVI YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!"Don yelled at his daughter.

But Olivia was already in deep sleep Elliot knew by the way she was breathing and slightly snoring. "Come on we have to go find her before Cassidy does"

Don,Elliot,Fin,Munch and 5 other police officers left the 1-6 with the directions Molly had given them.

~I'm coming baby" Elliot thought to himself as he started the car and him and Cragen sped of.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the mega long wait but school has been doing its job!!! Giving kids homework!! So much that they don't have time to do anything else! Totally sucks but hey what can we do? Lol any who on with the story!!! OK now for all the readers of my very first story loving you should be so easy I'm in the mist of typing the aftermath story!!! Yeah go me go me! Ha ha and I'm typing a new chapter for New life Old Death and my newest story! Yeah I'm on a roll!!! They should be out later this week maybe Wednesday or Thursday!! OK so on with the story!!! OMG did anyone see the season premiere!!! I mean awesome!!! If I was Liv I would have slapped that one chick back!! Lol Anywho cant wait until next week!!!**_

Olivia was on the ground her head wound bleeding badly. She struggled to open her eyes she could her Elliot yelling at her but she couldn't answer him. Her head hurt and she didn't think she could handle it. But then she heard leaves crunching and her name being screamed.

"Snap" she whimpered. She got up shaking and swaying on her feet and she went deeper inside the forest. She knew it would take almost an hour for Elliot to get her. But he did have the sirens so maybe 30 minutes at the least. She was hoping for those damn sirens. She turned around she could faintly her Cassidy. She just had to get far away from him but then still close enough so that Elliot would be able to find her. As she ran she tripped over a root and fell hard on the ground spraining her ankle. "SHIT!" she yelled in pain. She then covered her hand over her mouth and looked around with wide eyes.

"Livia I hear you! You are going to pay for doing what you did" He screamed at her. She could see him about 25 yards away from her.

She got up slowly and hid behind a large boulder. Then she couldn't hear him. She couldn't risk looking up so she sat quietly and stayed alert. Her eyes started feeling like lead. She heard a twig snap behind her she turned and screamed.

"Told you I would find you Olivia" Cassidy said. He had blood going down the side of his face and he looked pissed. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him. He licked the side of her face.

Olivia winced as he knotted her hair in a tight night and then shrived as he licked her. She was disgusted, in pain and really wanted to sleep. He dragged her through the woods by her hair kicking and screaming. "PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" she yelled and then whimpered in pain as she scratched her back on a stick.

He laughed and kept going until he neared the house. That was when they both heard the sirens. He stopped in his tracks and pulled Olivia to her feet placing a knife at her throat. "I'm not going back to jail" he sneered in her ear, pushing her in front of him and towards the house. Soon the sirens were right behind him and car doors were opening.

"LIV!" Elliot called.

Cassidy turned around and put the knife closer to her throat. "Oh Elliot! How nice of you to join us!!!" Cassidy sneered.

"Leave her Brian" Cragen said. His heart ached as he looked at his daughter. She was bruised and bloody and the red dress she was wearing was torn and bloody and exposed her body.

"No can do _dad_! Me and Livia here are just getting started! Aren't we Livia?" Cassidy asked licking her neck staring right at Elliot the whole time.

Elliot was fuming that SOB was touching his baby, the love of his life!

Olivia was looking at Elliot her eyes large but yet they felt like they were about to close. She just wanted to sleep for about 6 years! "Please just leave me alone"

Cassidy rolled his eyes and started walking backwards so that he was in the doorway of the cabin. "ANOTHER STEP AND I CUT HER THROAT! Oh yes I will kill her! And her blood will be on YOUR hands!!! Just stay back and if you come in here I will slit her throat!" Then Cassidy walked backwards into the house and slammed the door behind him. He slammed Olivia to the floor making her yell out in pain.

"We have to get in there! Now! She can't go through this again!" Elliot yelled. Cragen nodded and so did Munch and Fin.

Cassidy was standing over Olivia looking at her as she drifted in and out of the world. He smirked she was going to die! After she sent him to jail she should pay for it. "Come on Livia wake up! Don't die on me yet! Come look at me _OLIVA. _Look at me as you die"

Elliot and everyone else was slowly making here why to the house. Soon they had the whole place surrounded. Elliot stood by the door .He flicked his fingers off one at time and then he kicked in the door. He saw Olivia lying right in front of him. "Liv!" he yelled

Cassidy came from behind the door and shoved Elliot inside and then screamed. "IF ANYONE COMES IN HERE THEY ARE BOTH GOING TO DIE!!"

Everyone froze outside and looked back at Cragen with worried eyes.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Elliot and a small smile on her lips. "Elliot….o.. thank goodness you're here" she mumbled reaching for him. Elliot went over to her and pulled her into his lap looking at her head wound. "El I hurt" she whimpered.

"I got you baby" Elliot whispered into Olivia's hair.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!! SHE IS MINE!" Cassidy yelled storming over to them and pulling Olivia by her hair back into the kitchen.  
Elliot jumped and searched for the gun he dropped he then realized that Cassidy had the gun. "Leave her alone please" he said walking into the kitchen and saw Olivia laying on top of the table with Cassidy on top of her. Elliot felt his pulse racing he knew what Cassidy was thinking. He couldn't let that happen to her again. He ran over and tackled Cassidy causing him to fall off the table and the two wrestled on the floor both trying to get the gun.

Olivia sat up dazed her head was feeling light and seeing all that blood on her own body was making her sick. She slowly slide of the table wincing as she landed on her foot and she picked up a gun that was lying right by her foot. She aimed it at Cassidy. He was sitting on top of Elliot's chest and was strangling him. She pulled the trigger and watched as Cassidy fell to the floor with blood pouring out of his leg

Elliot jumped up and went over to Olivia who was still standing there with the gun pointed at him. "Liv baby? Your ok now! Your safe we are all here"

She nodded and let him take the gun from here. Just then everyone came through the front and the back doors.

"LIV? ELLIOT" Cragen yelled looking around.

"BACK HERE!" Elliot yelled. "IS THE BUS HERE YET?"

Everyone came back to the kitchen and looked around they saw Cassidy on the flooring whimpering in pain. Munch went over and slapped the cuffs on him and started reading him his rights. Cragen went over to his daughter and pulling her into his arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" she screamed pushing away from her father and sliding to the floor away from everyone else and crying holding her head. "don't….touch…me….nobody….touch…me…..El… please don't leave me" she whispered her eyes shining with tears. Fin and Elliot both looked at Cragen. He looked shocked that his own daughter as scared of him.

Elliot started walking over to her slowly. "Liv that was just your dad" he said gently.

"Don't care!!! Don't touch me ever!" she said her voice raising.

Fin walked out following Munch. "HEY THE BUS IS HERE"

"Liv sweetie do you think you can walk?" Elliot asked he wasn't sure he didn't want her to freak out again or to simple go deep inside herself and never come out like most vic's did when they suffered from rape.

She nodded and got up on her own and shuddered not wanting anyone to help her up. She knew she was acting weird but she couldn't help it. She felt dirty and disgusting and she was in pain. She started walking to the front door. With Elliot and her father close behind her. Her head started spinning again and then she slipped into the darkness around her.

Elliot reached out for her as she slipped to the floor. He picked her up and hurried her to the bus. "LIV? Baby please wake up and be ok."

Her eyes fluttered. "El? Please don't leave me! Please don't be disgusted by the tape" then she passed out again.

"Tape what tape?" Cragen asked cocking his eyebrow at Elliot.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders and both men climbed into the bus and started shutting the door.

"CAPTIN!"

"Wait hold on" Cragen said opening the door.

"We found a tape. In the bedroom. I think you might want to see it" O'Halloran said.

"Ok. Take back to the 1-6" Cragen said. He nodded to the ambulance driver and she drove off.

"I swear to god if what I think is on that tape is on that tape. I'm going to kill that bastord" Elliot seethed through his teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait but once again I have school!!!(Ewww!!!) so it's hard to get any free time to type (bummer!!) ok so I said that I had the aftermath for Loving you should be easy but the computer I was writing that on had a virus (is it just me or is all the computers I touch get a virus???????? omg I'm bad luck!) anywho so I had to start writing it over!!!! So here we go with the story!!!  
OOOO and I don't own Law and Order: SVU!!! If I did Kathy would be bye and Elliot and Olivia would have kids by now!!!!  
Ok now on with the story!!!**_

~Hospital~  
Elliot was pacing back and forth. He was waiting for to come out and give him some information on Olivia's condition. He sighed and sat down. His neck was still sort of sore from being choked by that bastord but Olivia had most of the damage down to her. Elliot knew this was his entire fault. If he didn't leave her to o down to the cafe, she wouldn't have been taken. It was his entire fault. The door opened, Elliot's heart fluttered but then he sighed it was just a Nurse. Cragen came back from the bathroom and sighed. He sat next to Elliot.

"Any news?"

"No Sir"

Both men sat and waited. The ER doors opened and in came Fin, Alex, Casey and Melinda.

"Any word?" Fin asked sitting down.

"No" Elliot said.

"If we are all here. Who is at the 1-6 with Cassidy?" Cragen asked.

"Munch" Fin said. "He said he would come later. He started the paperwork and everything."

"Call him. Liv would want everyone here for her" Elliot said. "Officers can keep watch on him"

"Elliot are you sure Olivia is ready for that?" Wong said as he came over.

"What do you mean?"

"Olivia has been through a terrible ordeal. Cragen told me how she was acting at the crime seen. Maybe she isn't ready for so many people" Wong said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Wong sighed. "Olivia has been raped before right?" he waited for them to nod. "Ok then this being the second time by the same man. She is probably feeling like this is her fault and that she isn't worthy of having you guys. Or she is going to be so confused. Like some rape victims she might never be the same Olivia we have come to know and love. She had a form of memory lose right?" once again he waited for them to nod. "Ok then she might go back inside her mind and just go back to a time before any of this happened or just chose to forget it all. Every one" he said.

Everyone was once again quiet.

"Liv isn't weak." Melinda said breaking the silence.

"I know she isn't but going through everything and soon the trial that is coming up Olivia could slip. She isn't made of metal. She does have feelings." Wong said gently

"So what can we do to help her?" Cragen asked.

"Be gentle with her. Do what you think she really wants. Don't push her. By that I mean if she isn't comfortable being touched by certain people then don't touch her. She could have a breakdown like she did at the crime seen" Wong said

before anyone could say anything Dr. Cyrus came out. "Mr. Cragen?"

Cragen stood up. "Is she ok?"

Dr. Cyrus came over to them. She forced a smile. "Is this all her family?" She seemed uncertain by the people surrounding her.

"Yes" they all said at the same time.

"Ok Well. Miss. Benson has been through caught an ordeal. Her head wound from early has re opened so she had to get more stitches. Her left ankle is sprained. She has minor bruises and cuts. She has a large bruise around her neck indicating that she was strangled. She has a broken nose and her right wrist is in a bandage. Her skin was raw in that area. Might be from struggling against cuffs. She has bruises on her thighs and on your request I gave her a rape kit. It is positive for fluids. She has minor scarring. So she was raped. During the rape kit she got violent I had to sedate her. She is asleep right now." She said looking at Cragen and Elliot.

Elliot had tears in his eyes. This was his fault he couldn't believe _**his**_ Liv was hurt so badly. "Can we see her?"

Dr. Cyrus sighed. "Yes but she was rather tired when I started the examination so the sedation I gave her should keep her asleep for about 3 hours. When she wakes she is going to be really tired. So only 2 today."

"Is she going to be ok?" Alex asked. Her blue eyes were shining with tears.

"She should be. She is going to have to stay in the hospital for maybe 4 to 5 days. Then she is going to need a lot of rest. Her body will heal as long as she is being taken care of. But there her mental state isn't so well"

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked talking for the first time since the Doctor came out.

"Olivia has been a very traumatic experience. When she was brought in she was rambling about a forest and running and lamps. Her mind is in a very weak state at the moment." Dr. Cyrus said sadly. She liked Detective Benson; whenever examined a victim Olivia would talk to her and remind her why she was doing this job.

"Thank you" Cragen said.

"If you need anything else just call for me" She said then she turned and walked back to the ER.

"Oh My God! He...He did all that to her! I'm going to kill him!" Casey said speaking for the first time. Her eyes were blazing with fury and tears. She sat down in the chair.

Fin sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "So what is the next move Caption?"

"Elliot and I will go see her. Then we will meet at the 1-6 to see this tape that the scum made" Cragen said.

Everyone nodded and hugged goodbye. Telling them to give Liv their love.

"Elliot"

"Don I'm going to work this case! If it is because "I'm to close" then we might as well hand the case over to Brooklyn SVU cause we are all to close to this case" Elliot.

"I know. I wasn't about to say that. I was about to say you should call your kids."

Elliot gave a tight smiled and pulled out his phone. He pushed number 5 on his speed dial.

"Hello? Elliot?" His mother voice said.

"Hey mom. Are the kids ok?"

"Oh yes. They just went to sleep" she said.

Elliot cocked his eyebrow and looked at his watch. It was 11pm. Wow time flied. "Oh just wanted to call in and tell them that Olivia is Ok. We got her and she is at the hospital"

His mother breathed a sigh of relief. "I was praying for her save return. I'll tell the kids right after we hang up. Maureen and Kathleen were worried sick and the twins were confused but they knew something was up"

"Mom. She has to stay in the hospital and"

"El I'll keep the kids as long as you need me to. I live closer to their school than you do any way. Just keep us and the loop and give Livvie our love" His mom said.

He smiled. "Thanks Ma. OK I got to go. Her Doctor is letting me see her know. Thank you so much. I love you"

"Love you too. Bye Bye" She said.

Elliot cut his phone off and then went with Cragen to see Olivia. They got to a door and they walked in. Elliot's breathe hitched in his throat. Olivia was lying on the bed barely awake. She had a butterfly band aid on her head, she was pale and bruised. Her leg had a cast on it and was sticking out of the cover. Her arm was wrapped in a band aid and she had another butterfly band aid on her nose.

"El?" she whispered her voice sounding scratchy.

"Yeah baby. It's me and your dad" He said walking closer to her.

Olivia gave a small smile and she had tears in her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yeah Bee?" Cragen said coming closer.

"Olivia sat up slowly and winced. "I'm so sorry for the way I was acting you know when"

Cragen smiled and sat next her and to her hand gently.

Olivia flinched at the touch.

"It's ok sweetie. I understand"

She nodded crying. She looked at both men by her sides. "I feel so... so... weak" she whispered leaning back into her pillows and closing her eyes. "I mean this is the second time this happened to me and I couldn't stop it! I couldn't stop it! I mean I'm A COP! I should have been able to... to" then she started bawling.

Elliot got next to her and hugged her. "Olivia this isn't your fault! The first time wasn't and this time isn't! It's Cassidy and you aren't weak. You are the strongest person I know! Don't every saw that about yourself" He said.

"That's right Livia! You are the strongest person I know and none of this is your fault! I should have stopped this. I should have made sure that he never got out." Cragen said kissing his daughters forehead.

Olivia nodded tears still falling down her cheeks.

Cragen then got a text from Fin. "Uhm Liv. Sweetie I got to go. I'll come back later ok? Come Elliot"

Olivia and Elliot both looked at him. "What is going on?"

"I'm not leaving her by herself Caption" Elliot said.

"No worries El. Casey and I will stay with her" Alex said walking in and looking her best friend.

Elliot still looked unsure.

"El? It's not your fault either. He could have gotten me at anytime. So don't feel guilty." Olivia said softly seeing the look in his eyes.

He looked at her and smiled softly. "Ok We'll be back as soon as possible OK?"

Olivia nodded and forced a smile.

Cragen and Elliot got up and walked out. Where Casey was, she had just got off the phone.

"The tape" Cragen said before Elliot could ask why they were leaving.

"What about it?" Elliot asked knowing what tape they were talking about.

"O'Halloran said that there is something on there that you all should see." Casey said.

"Like what?"

"Threats and an answer to the rape and murder of a young woman" Casey said.

"Then let's go see this tape" Elliot said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the long wait but I have school!!! But good new!!!! I'm about to go on break!!! So there should be 1 chapter out for all my stories!!! Yeah!!!! Doing a little happy dance!!!Ok on with story!!!!**_

When Elliot and Cragen walked into the 1-6 all was quiet. There close friends and co workers didn't know what to say. They knew Olivia was hurt badly and they knew the man who hurt her was right in their lock up waiting to be questioned and sent down the main lock up to a wait his bail hearing.

"How is she?" Officer Lawson said coming over. Sara and Olivia would talk time to time and viewed the older women as her older sister.

"She has been though a lot and will need a lot of rest but she should be Ok" Elliot said out loud for every one to hear.

There was a collective sigh of reliefs. Fin walked over to them and sighed. "Come on we have the tape set up in your office"

"Why there?" Elliot asked as they walked in.

"We both know how Cassidy is and if this is a tape of what we think it is then we should watch where we don't have to worry about others watching" Munch said.

"Plus I highly doubt baby girl wants anyone to see what happened to her but the ones that are going to help her most." Fin said softly.

Elliot nodded having the same feelings. "OK. Wait? Did Alex and Casey already watch it?"

"No why?"

"Alex said we had to hurry and see the tape because he confessed about killing and raping another girl" Cragen said.

"So that's what that sick fuck yelled to her when Alex and Casey walked past the lock up." Fin said looking pissed.

"Ready?"Munch asked everyone.

"Yeah let's get this over with" Elliot said standing by the door. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his Liv like this.

Fin started the tape and everyone was quiet.

Olivia was sitting on a bed her head bleedling and she looked tired. "If you don't let me go and drive me back to the 1-6 I swear to god I will kill you." She tried to snarl.

He picked her up and sat her in a chair and tied her. "Oh my sweet little Livia" he whispered in her hair.

"Don't touch me" she yelled. "Please…please.. just let me go" she cried

"Sorry no can do Livia"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU SICK SON OF BITCH!" Olivia screamed.

Cassidy just laughed and pulled her head back and kissed her lips hard.

Olivia bucked her head and Cassidy moved away from her. His lips bleeding, he looked pissed.

"Don't pull anything like that again!" he whispered in her face.

Olivia spit in his face and then kicked him the balls.

While Cassidy bent over in pain, Olivia broke out of the chair and she bolted out the door.

They could hear Olivia screaming from help from outside.

Cassidy stood and smiled. "Hello everyone. I'm glad to have you guys watch this! Now if you listen closely you can hear OUR liv running and screaming for help!" He laughed in the camera. "Oh yes if you do catch me. I would be happy to help you solve a unsolved murder and rape. Her name is Vanessa Mulder. 5'3,112 pounds, light brown hair, dark green eyes and just turned 21!!! Ha I gave her a birthday present. I know you found the body but you don't have the weapon! I do! Well I have to go and bring our Liv back I think she is trying to take the car. Keep watching I have something else I would love to tell you" He laughed then he ran out.

They could hear Olivia crying and yelling. Soon her yells came loudly. They could see Cassidy dragging her by her hair. He threw her on the bed and then handcuffed her to the bed post.

"Please just leave me alone! Please just let me!" She cried as he straddled her.

He just smirked and ripped her hospital gown off and then took of his pants off. "I missed you so much Livvie!" Then he entered her.

They heard Olivia whimper and Cassidy grunt and moan.

Elliot just couldn't believe this was happening to her. He wanted to much to go and kick Cassidy's ass but Fin and Cragen were blocking the door. And doing so wouldn't help put this sick son of a bitch in jail.

Cassidy soon finished and uncuffed a nacked and bruised Liv. He threw her a dress and told her. "Put that on. Not that the video is down we can take the pictures. But there is something I have to do first."

He took the camera out the room and locked the door behind him. "Ok we met again! Did you guys enjoy the show? Ok well if you do catch me, I tell you were the murder weapon if you leave me in the room alone with Cragen, Elliot and My sweet little Liv. I have a lot of questions and answers for you all. Oh then I want to have one on one with Elliot and Olivia" He smirked and then pulled out his phone.

"This was when he call me" Elliot said.

Sure enough they could hear Elliot's muffled voice through the phone. Cassidy and him where talking as Cassidy walked into the room and got Olivia by the arm and threw her in the chair.

Cassidy and Elliot were arguing then he handed the phone. She had tears in her eyes she looked so broken and in pain. "Hello Elliot? Dad?". "Oh Elliot" she sniffed tears running down her cheeks.

"Tell them what I did to you Livvie! They don't seem to believe me"

She looked at him with daggers in her eyes. She didn't say anything.

He slapped her in the face hard. She had a large red spot on her cheek.

"HaHa very funny Elliot. Any who tell them Livvie. Go on"

Olivia stared him down and kept her lips shut. Then a thin smile graced her lips "Suck Balls you pathetic piece of shit" she sassed as she lifted a vase next to her and slammed it over his head.

Cassidy was knocked out.

"Good one Liv" Fin breathed out.

They watched Olivia pick up the phone and talked to Elliot as she ran out the room. They waited for Cassidy to get up and give them a clue to this body.

About 5 minutes later Cassidy groaned sitting up. Blood running down the side of his face. He looked into the camera. "Elliot if I find her she is going to die painfully and slow! That little bitch. Oh yes the clue you have been waiting for. I already told you guys you have to come and ask me and I already told you my conditions! Well that is if Olivia is still alive. Well here is something. Vanessa was killed with something only certain people have. I'll help you as long as things go my way! Well I better go and get Olivia. Don't want her dying in the woods" he laughed as he walked out the room.

Elliot cut the TV off. "I want to talk to him"

Cragen was silent the scene of his little girl getting beating and raped was still replaying in his eyes.

"He didn't lawyer up yet so we should go now" Fin said.

"He said he wanted Cap and Elliot and then Liv"

"HE ISN'T GOING TO TALK TO HER!" Elliot yelled getting upset.

Cragen snapped out of it and looked at his "sons" "We can keep him waiting a little longer. We need a game plan"


	8. Chapter 8

_**S**__**orry for the long wait once again!!! Man I feel like a freaking loser!! Jk jk!! Anywho enjoy the story and I should have the next chapter in the aftermath up by this Sunday!!! Yeah!!! Go me go me!!!**_

Olivia was laying in the hospital just staring out the window. She had been there for a couple hours now and she had just woken up. She wasn't alone. Alex was sitting in the chair next to her bed sleep and Casey's coat was on the other chair. She had probably gone to go get coffee or something. She had only woken up a couple minutes ago and she could feel the sleep coming back to claim her again. But she needed to see him. She needed to talk to him. She reached over towards the phone and dialed his number.

"Detective Stabler" His sultry voice answered.

"Hey El" She said softly.

"Liv? Baby are you ok? I'll be"

But Olivia interrupted him. "No Elliot. I'm fine I just needed to her your voice. That's all. I kind of just woke up"

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh How you feeling baby?"

"Tired, Drowsy and I'm kind of in a little pain. But I'll be ok." She said then she let out a huge yawn.

"Liv sweetie get some sleep. When you wake up I should be there ok?"

"K. Luv you El"

"Love you too Olivia. Now get some sleep" He cooed into his phone.

"K" She then hung up the phone and fell back into the pillows. She jumped slightly when she saw Alex awake and looking at her. "Hey Alex" Olivia gasped

"Hey sweetie! How are you feeling?"

"Good just a tad bit tired" Olivia answered with a loud yawn.

Alex smiled at her best friend. Olivia was more than her best friend really she was more like her sister, just like Casey and Melinda had become. The whole unit had become very close since they all started working together. "You're more than a tad Liv"

Olivia gave a small smile and then looked at the door as Casey walked in. She slightly winced. Casey eyes were red and puffy; Olivia could tell she had been crying. "Are you ok Case?"

Casey laughed and went over to her. "I'm fine. I'm really happy your ok!" She said pointedly.

Olivia laughed gently. "I'm glad to see you guys again" she said her voice sounding thick.

Alex and Casey looked at each other and then got up and lay next to Olivia in the bed. "Liv. it's ok now! He isn't going to hurt you anymore"

"I know" she yawned.

"Ok" Alex said

"Liv go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up ok?" Casey said.

Olivia looked unsure. "Promise. I don't want to be alone" she said.

Casey was surprised at how kid like her sister sounded. "Of course we will sweetie. Now go to sleep. If Elliot was to come in here and see us keeping you up he would have a fit!"

Olivia giggled and closed her eyes. She immediately fell asleep.

Casey and Alex looked at each other not wanting to move out the bed. They didn't want to wake her up.

"Case?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah?" Casey said looking over Olivia and at Alex.

"We should do something"

"Like what we are already going to give this bastord life! What else?"

"No not him. For Liv. You heard Huang! Olivia is going to have a lot of feelings about all of this and maybe we should do something for her to let her now that we are here for her"

Casey smiled understand what Alex meant. "Maybe we could do a video or something. With everyone and then have her watch it!"

Alex smiled. "That is what I was thinking!"

"Yeah were just smart like that!" Casey said laughing softly not wanting to wake the snoring Olivia.

MEANWHILE  
Elliot and Cragen were standing outside of the interrogation room that Cassidy was in. Cassidy was sitting calmly in the chair looking at the two way mirror like he was staring at the two them.

"So you got the game plan?" Cragen asked Elliot. He was worried his "son" would do what they both wanted to do to this creep.

"Yeah. No worries Caption. I won't risk anything." Elliot said not taking his eyes of off Cassidy. They both looked at each other and then walked inside the room.

"Don. Elliot how nice to see you again" He said calmly.

"Wish I could saw the same." Elliot said gruffly.

"You wanted to talk to us? Face it Brian you don't have any case. You kidnapped Olivia, raped her and then tried to kill her and Detective Stabler!" Cragen said looking at him in disgust.

Cassidy looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh touchy Donald! I was just giving your little girl a good time." He sassed.

Elliot's blood was boiling. He wanted to badly to pound that smug look off of his face. "Tell where the murder weapon is."

"Murder weapon? First tell me how sweet little Livvie is doing. She didn't look so good when I last saw her"

Elliot looked at Cragen who nodded. "She is at the hospital. She can't leave for a while so I'm sorry to saw you don't get to have your little one on one with her" Elliot said with a smug look.

Cassidy was silent. "I must have really messed Livvie up if she can leave the hospital." He had a distant smile on his face. Then his eyes got kind of wet with tears. "I didn't want to kill her." He said softly.

" I saw you! You were going to kill her!" Elliot said his voice rising.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER KILL HER! I love her! I love her!" Cassidy said pounding his fist on the table.

"Tell us where the murder weapon is Cassidy" Elliot said.

Cassidy looked at Cragen and Elliot with wide eyes. "Hm?"

"What did you use to kill that girl?"

"Oh!" He chuckled and then looked at Cragen. "It all quiet simple really! I used a Crowbar and a sledge hammer. They are both behind this Club called Grinde. Really nice place I took Livvie there once. Both of the weapons are in this vent on the right side of the dumpster the clothes I was wearing are in the left vent" Cassidy said sitting back in his chair. "Oh no worry they are still there"

Elliot and Cragen looked at each other and then back at Cassidy who had a calm look on his face. This dude was truly crazy! There was a knock on the window. Elliot and Cragen both stood up and went out to where Fin was standing.

"What's up?"

"It's Liv" Fin said.

Elliot's heart started beating really fast. "What?'

"She had an allergic reaction to the meds some nurse gave her. They didn't give me any details though"

Elliot already started to the elevators while Cragen was telling Fin where to get the murder weapon from.

"Oh God she better be ok" Cragen said as the doors shut. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"She Will. I know she will." Elliot said. He was really trying to convince himself. He wasn't sure how hi life would be if something happened to his Liv. Please Lord let her be fine, he prayed. They soon got to the car and Elliot jumped in the drivers seat.

"Step on it" Cragen said

Elliot nodded and they were off to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well since I happen to be on Winter break I have time to write!!!!! Oh yay!!!! Go awesome me go awesome!!! Lol so kewl! Ok so I thought maybe I should have a nice little family chapter this time!!! So here we go. I gave this chapter a chance to get inside Olivia and Elliot's home life as they worked together to heal Olivia. So Anywho on with the story!!  
I don't own Law and Order: SVU! Wish I did but I don't**_

Elliot and Cragen ran into the Hospital and went straight to room Olivia was in. Casey and Alex were both sitting outside the room with wide eyes. "What happened?" Elliot asked.

"We were in there sitting with her when something started to happen. Her breathing was shorter, you know like she was panting or something and she turned pale. We called in the nurse and she called the doctor and they kicked us out the room" Alex.

Before Cragen walked inside the room the doctor came out with a tight smile. "We're sorry for the scare! It seems Ms, Benson had an allergic reaction to some of the medication we gave. We stopped the meds and started giving her antibiotics. So she is asleep right now but she should be ok. We are going to pay very close attention to her tonight, we have to make sure the med she was already taken and the meds we just give her don't make her system up anymore."

Everyone nodded and watched as the doctor walked away.

"Thank god she is ok!" Alex said leaning back in her chair.

Elliot nodded agreeing with her. He walked into the room and winced. Olivia looked so small and broken. He hated seeing her like this. He made a promise to himself and Olivia that he would never let her get hurt like she did anymore. He went over to her and got her hand. He lightly kissed her knuckles.

Olivia moved slightly in her sleep.

Elliot smiled and went back out to everyone else. "I call Fin and tell them she is ok"

Cragen nodded along with Alex and Casey. He watched as Elliot went down the hall. He then nodded at Alex and Casey and went inside his daughter's room. He went to his daughter and got her hand. "Oh my sweet little Bumble Bee" he whispered. "I should have been there to protect you! That's what I told you when I first met you! I was always going to protect you! Oh man I failed at that. And for that my daughter I am so terribly sorry." He whispered with tears in his eyes. He laid his head next to her hand. He sighed and then gently kissed her hand. "Love you sweetness" He then turned and walked back out the room where Elliot and the two ADA's were having a conversation.

"If you both have to go back to the 1-6 we'll stay here with Liv" Casey said.

"Oh no that's ok. We're done with Cassidy."

"We are?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah Munch and Fin took over were we left off. They went to Grinde and got the weapon and clothes the sick bastord was wearing." Elliot said with a pleased look on his face.

Cragen smiled. "Good to know."

"So when is this trial?" Elliot asked.

"We are going to try and get it started as soon as possible. Olivia is going to have to testify and we want her to heal. But if the jury sees her now! Cassidy is most defiantly going to doing live" Alex said.

"OK" Cragen said.

~2 weeks later~  
Olivia was out of the hospital and was lying in bed. Elliot was next to her asleep. She smiled as she turned and looked at him. "I love you" she whispered looking at his sleeping face.

"Love you too" he murmed his eyes still closed. His arm slowly snaked around her waist bringing her closer to his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for being her for me" She whispered against his chest. She was healing quickly with his help. He would hold her at night when she had nightmares and he was just there when she needed him most.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Liv" He said into her hair as he kissed her hairline.

She cuddled to his build she was really uncomfortable with the cast on her foot. But that would be coming off soon. The cuts and bruises on her body were fading away and her raw skin on her wrist was healing. The kids were also a really big help, they loved Olivia and would do anything to help her. Speaking of the kids there was a knock on the door.

"DADDY!" Lizzie cried.

"Hey baby?" Elliot said sitting up. Thinking something was wrong.

"DICKIE ISN'T SHARING! He won't let me play with the Lego's"

They heard footsteps running towards the door. "Naw un! I did said she could play but she wasn't listening!" Dickie voice said.

More footsteps were heard. "Dickie and Lizzie what are you doing! Liv and Dad are trying to sleep! It's dad's day of and he is trying to rest!" Maureen's voice said.

"Sorry Daddy. Sorry Liv" The twins said together.

Olivia smiled and carefully out of the bed. She opened the door and smiled at the kids. "Hey you guys"

"Hey Liv!" Dickie said smiling.

"When your dad is fully awake we can watch a movie ok? Everyone can pick a movie" She said smiling at the kids.

"OOO I go first!" Dickie said.

Lizzie shoved him. "No way I get too"

He shoved her back.

"Richard and Elizabeth! Stop it!" Olivia said sternly.

"Sorry Livia" They said at the same time bowing their heads.

Olivia hugged them. "It ok and Maureen gets to go first she hasn't gone first in a while" Olivia said.

Maureen smiled. "Can we order pizza?"

'For dinner. But for brunch I'm going to cook. I'll be right down ok?"

All 3 kids nodded their heads and went to their rooms to get ready for the day. Olivia turned back to the bed and smiled at Elliot. He was sitting up and looking at her.

"You're really good with them." He said.

"What can I say? Your kids have being giving your stabler charm and I mean who can resist the Stabler charm. I know I can't" She laughed.

He laughed along with her and opened his arms. She went over to him and sat in his lap. "I love you so much Olivia."

"I love you more" She said to him.

He just held her for a few minutes and then let her go. "We should get ready. They might come back"

Olivia nodded and trudged to their adjoined bathroom. She came back out and saw Elliot already putting his lounge clothes. She put on dark blue sweatpants and a dark red tank top Elliot wearing sweatpants and a white beater. The walked out the room and down stairs. They could smell something in the kitchen. They walked in and saw all 4 of the Stabler kids in the kitchen helping with the food.

"Hey Daddy! Hey Liv" Kathleen said smiling as she cut the fruit. She was helping the twins make fruit salad. Maureen was busy with eggs; there was already bacon and sausage on the table.

"Thanks you guys" Elliot said.

Soon the food was ready and everyone was sitting around the table talking and eating.

"Hey uhm Liv?" Dickie said.

"Yeah?" She said looking at him.

Dickie looked at his sisters who both nodded. He nodded back at him and cleared his throat. "At school we are having this dance. For sons and their mom's and I was wondering maybe if you and me could go. I mean if you feel better and if it's ok with you"

Olivia felt her eyes widen. She looked at Elliot who nodded at her. He got her hand under the table. "When is it?" She asked.

"Next week. It on a Thursday from 5-8" He said.

"I would love to go with you Dickie" Olivia beamed.

"Thanks Liv!" He said jumping up and going across the table to hug her gently.

"Your welcome. Anything else going on at you guys school?" She asked.

"OO We are having bring someone you admire to class. Could you come?" Kathleen asked. She would have asked her Aunt who was a artist but Liv seemed like a pretty idea. "It on Tuesday" Maureen added.

"Ok. Maureen?" Olivia asked.

"Well. I mean everyone can come if they want. But we are having an Art show soon and my work is going to be displayed." Maureen said.

"Maury that's wonderful!" Elliot said. "When is it we should all go"

"It on the 22nd of this month" She answered smiling.

"Ok. I talk to Cragen" Elliot said smiling at his oldest daughter.

"Maybe Liv could come to my open house. It's next Saturday" Lizzie said.

"I would love to Lizzie. So it's settled." Olivia said smiling.

Everyone nodded and everything was once again calm and happy. They soon finished eating and went to the living room. They settled on the couch. Elliot and Olivia in the middle of the large couch, Kathleen was next to Olivia, Maureen next to Elliot, Dickie was in the middle of the two and Lizzie was lying across them. Hours later everyone was eating Pizza and watching Dickie's choice. Men in Black. Maureen had chosen Miss. Congeniality, Lizzie had chosen The Cheetah Girls and Elliot had chosen I Robot. (Which the girls agreed on because of the shower scene) After Dickie it was Kathleen and she had chosen Confessions of a Teenage drama queen. Then it was Olivia and she was going to chose Practical Magic.

Elliot turned to Olivia and mouthed. "I love you"

She smiled and mouthed back. "I love you more" which was true. But Olivia kept wondering if she was good enough for him, if she deserved to be with him and his wonderful family. Maybe it was what had recently happened to her that made her have these thoughts. She wasn't sure. She would talk to Huang about this at her appointment tomorrow. She couldn't let these thoughts continue in her mind. It wasn't helping her. She knew she needed help. Thankfully she was getting it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the long wait but I started school winter break is over!!!! Sigh so here we go!!!!!**_

_**  
**_Olivia was sitting in on the couch at the Stabler home bored out of her mind. She was waiting for her meeting with Huang. She would leave the house in about 10 minutes and even if she did do that she would be early! She would be able to start work soon, that was if Huang said she was ready. She felt nauseous just thinking that she would have to wait even longer to get back on her feet. Wait no she had been feeling sick a lot lately. She groaned and went to bathroom to throw up. She leaned against the toilet seat. "This can't be happening. " She whimpered thinking about the reason she could be sick. The hospital gave her the morning after pill. She couldn't be pregnant. Not with his baby. Then she thought back to the lest time she had her period. She couldn't remember. But she didn't think it was weird at fist, the stress could have been the cause but know she didn't know. "Oh please no" she whispered as she looked around the bathroom for a pregnancy test. She growled when she didn't find one. She then grabbed her keys and jacket and left out the house. She was soon at the local drug store she brought the test and then went to meet with Huang.

"How are you feeling Olivia?" He asked her as she sat down.

She looked at him with wide eyes, She knew there was no point in lying to him. He always knew when she was lying. "I'm scared" she whispered.

"I thought the nightmares stopped?" He said looking at her with concerned eyes. She had been having nightmares the first month but know on month two they were gone.

"No. I know I'm safe and the nightmares aren't here. I haven't had a nightmare in a long time. I'm scared because. Because I'm late" She said her head hanging low.

"Oh. Are you sure? I mean it's typical for women that have been what you have to have their periods be absent thanks to the stress"

"I know that. But I have been feeling sick lately and I just have this feeling in my stomach. I mean god! I want a baby of my own so bad! I mean before I started dating Elliot I thought I wouldn't be able to get pregnant! I would want to cry seeing other women and their babies! But now that I have a chance that I might be pregnant I'm scared to death! I don't want to be like my mother" She cried.

"Olivia you are nothing like your mother! She"

But Olivia cut him off. "Don't even say that! I am like my mother! She got raped I got raped and she got herself pregnant with me! I might…. I might be pregnant too!" She said with a sob.

"Olivia no. Your mother turned to the bottle when she couldn't deal with what happened to her. You didn't and you won't. You have a father who loves, Elliot who loves you, you have the whole squad that has your back if anything happens to you!"

"I know that. I do I'm just worried that this baby will hate me. I know what it was like to grow up without a father." She whispered.

"Olivia but are you forgetting the fact that you had Cragen from ages 13 and on?"

"Of course not but I do remember things from before I was 13. When I was a small child with nobody to help me" She said softly bringing her knees to her chest.

"You also have Elliot. We both know he is going to be there for you and claim this baby as his own. That is if you are pregnant"

Olivia nodded and then laughed running her hands through her hair. "Thanks."

Huang laughed and looked at her. "Liv. You may be my patient but your also my friend and remember that you can always talk to me. Even after are meetings are over."

"I know. Thanks George. Ok so?"

"Just a few more questions then you can leave ok?"

"When can I go back to work?" She asked. She asked they finished with the questions and started for the door. She was ready to be doing something with her life besides sitting on the couch or rearranging the house.

"You can start tomorrow if you like. Bit you should take things slow. Desk duty for maybe a week or so and then work your way up. You don't want to push yourself to your breaking point."

She nodded smiling but as much as she would like to start tomorrow she had to find out if she was pregnant. "Thanks Huang. So uhm what I"

"No worries I won't tell anyone. Now you better call me when you find out ok?" He said.

"Of course. Bye" She called as she went to her car. She drove back to the Stabler household and went straight to the bathroom.

~10 Minutes later~  
Olivia was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. She couldn't stand still she had no idea why this stupid sticks so long to see if your pregnant. Her phone chimed that it had been 10 minutes and she went back inside of the bathroom. She looked at the stick and felt herself pale. She grabbed the box and then looked at the stick. "Oh man" she whispered sliding to the ground. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with her rapist baby. She sat there for maybe 10 minutes. She then stood and grabbed the phone. She mad an appointment for the next day and then went to the kitchen. She started bringing some stuff out for dinner but then put everything back. She didn't think she would be able to cook. She was way too jittery. So she would just order take out. The kids would be home soon, Olivia said she was going to play some board games with them. Her phone started ringing. It was Elliot. She sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Liv. How you doing?"

She grimaced she couldn't tell him this over the phone. "Good meet with Huang today and he said that I can go to work whenever I feel like it!"

He laughed. "So I'll see you here tomorrow?"

"No I have to go to the doc"

"Why are you ok?"

"No just a check up" She lied.

"Oh ok. Well I'll be back late tonight rough case. Love you."

"Love you too"

She hung up the phone and leaned against the table pinching the bridge of her nose. She jiggled her herself and went to the dining room. She sat down at the table and just looked around. How was she going to explain this too the kids? How would they take it? How would Elliot take this? She groaned and placed her head on the table. She had no idea how long she was lying on the table likes this but she soon heard the door open.

"LIVVIE?" Dickie voice called.

"Dining Room!" Olivia said sitting up and wiping her eyes. She heard footsteps and then Dickie and Lizzie came in the room. "Hey you guys" She said.

They placed their book bags on the chairs and hugged her.

"How was your day?" She asked them

"Good! We did a science experiment and…. Wait what's for dinner?" Dickie said.

"We are going to order something. You guys still want to play games right?

"Yeah can we play Uno?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead and change out of your school clothes and bring your homework down so I can help you"

The twins nodded and went upstairs. Maureen and Kathleen were both getting special help after school with their teachers and would be home at 4:00. The twins soon came back down and sat at the table with Olivia. Soon Maureen and Kathleen got home. They worked on homework.

"OK so what do we want for dinner?" Olivia said getting the phone.

"Asian Chow"

"Pizza!"

"Italian"

"Chicken!"

Olivia chuckled and then said. "We have to think of something all together. Something we can all argue on. If we get Pizza we get Chicken with that. Next time we order we can get Asian Chow and next time we go out we can go to a nice Italian restaurant."

The kids looked at each other and then nodded. "Sounds good to us. " Maureen said. She was the speaker for the younger ones.

"Ok. I'll go order and you guys go get the games. We can all chose a game." Olivia said going to the kitchen.

"Follow us" Lizzie said.

The kids went upstairs and followed the twins to the Olivia's and Dad's bathroom.

"Look!" Lizzie whispered. She was pointing at the trash can. Inside was the pregnancy test.

"Holy mother! She is pregnant!" Kathleen said.

"Why were you in here?" Maureen whispered.

"I was looking for a band aid! And I dropped the pack and looked and I saw that!" Lizzie whispered back.

"Holy crap! Is it dad's?" Dickie asked.

"No it's not your fathers"

All the kids squealed and jumped. They turned and saw Olivia standing behind them. She had tears in her eyes. They walked over to her.

"The man that took you?" Maureen asked.

"Yes. Don't tell your father. He doesn't know yet." Olivia whispered.

"Ok." The twins said at the same time.

"Hi Baby! It's your big sister Maury!" Maureen said to Olivia's stomach.

Olivia smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. She knew the answer to one of her questions the kids were happy and ok with this. How was Elliot going to take it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of earth!!!!!! Here is a new chapter for you all!!! Thanks 4 the reviews and adding me to all that stuff!!!! It's really nice and makes me feel happy to know people actually like what I'm writing!!!!  
Anywho on with the story and I don't own Law and Order: SVU!!! Wish I did but I don't!!**_

Olivia sat on at the table with the kids they were in the middle of a game of Sorry. Her eyes kept going to her phone and the door. She had to tell Elliot that she was pregnant. She started tapping her foot nervously.

"Livia! Calm down! Everything is going to be ok!" Maureen said to her with a smile.

Olivia nodded forcing a smile. She knew Elliot was the kind of man who would have her back through anything. But she was worried about other things. She was like her mother carrying her rapist's baby, how else was she like her mother. Was she going to start drinking like her mother? She didn't want her unborn child to go through what she did growing up. About 10 minutes later the game was over and the kids went upstairs to start showers and beds.

"Hey Liv! How you holding up?"Maureen said softly as she came inside Olivia's bedroom and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Just fine sweetie. Just a little nervous that's all" Olivia said truthfully.

"I'm really happy you're pregnant and even if the baby and I don't have the same father. The others feel the same way. Dickie hopes it is a boy" Maureen laughed.

"No problem. You might just be are new mother." Maureen whispered in her ear as she hugged her then she turned and went out the room.

Olivia sat there slightly dumbfounded. She then smiled brightly and then stood up she went to each of the kids room kissing them good night. When they were sleep and the door shut she went to her room and stripped down to her pj's which were a pair of Elliot's shorts and a tight tank top. She lay in bed and cut the TV on to her favorite show. "Ghost Whisperer" She was so into the episode she didn't hear Elliot walk in the room

"Hey baby" Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia jumped with a small yelp her hand reaching for the nightstand that held her glock. "Oh hey El" She said giving a small laugh as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Sorry if I startled you baby" He said as he changed into his pj's.

"Oh that's ok." Olivia said as she paused the show. She turned to face him. "El I have to tell you something"

He looked her in the eye and nodded. "What is it Liv?"

"I Uhm Pregnant and it's not yours" She whispered.

He was silent for a long time. He was thinking about what she just said. She was having a baby but it wasn't his. He has been wanting to give her a baby for the last 2 months and that son of a bitch Cassidy comes in and rapes her and gives her a baby.

She felt her eyes widen as they filled with tears. She was never this hormonal, damn baby hormone. She stood and went over to the closet pulling out a duffel bag. "It's ok if you don't want to have anything to do with me" She choked.

Elliot blinked in shock and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Liv sweetie I want everything to do with you! And this baby! I don't care that Cassidy is the one that gave you this baby; I'm the one that is going to be there for both of you. This IS my baby you are carrying. You hear me. I love you and I already love OUR baby"

Olivia felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she smiled widely. "Really El?"

"Of course Liv" He said he sealed his words with a kiss on the lips.

She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ooh the kids will be so excited! Dickie is going to want it to be a boy! He has been wanting a brother and" Elliot started but stopped when Olivia pulled him in for another kiss.

She pulled away with a giggle. "They already know. I didn't tell them they just found the pregnancy test I took earlier."

"Anybody else know?"Elliot said with a smile.

"Just Huang. I told him during my therapy session." Olivia said. "That's all" she added with a smile.

Elliot smiled and sat down on the bed he pulled her on to his lap and held her tight to his chest. He loved this woman with his heart and soul. He knew what he was going to do. He knew once he started dating her know he just had to wait for the right time.

Olivia snuggled to his chest and breathed in his scent. She never felt as safe as she did when she was wrapped in Elliot's arms. He always made her feel safe and loved. Just like her father did. "Holy shit!" she said sitting up.

Elliot slightly jumped at her sudden out burst and he looked at her. "What is it sweetie?"

"My dad! And Munch, Fin, Alex, Casey and Melinda! How am I going to tell them?" She asked with wide eyes.

Elliot was silent and then he said. "Go into the squad room and then everyone to sit down. Then you tell them that you are pregnant" he then smirked.

Olivia swatted him and giggled. But then stopped she had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'm going to tell Cassidy"

Elliot had a feeling she was going to tell him, she was just that kind of person, but that doesn't mean he liked it. "Are you sure Liv?"

"Yeah." She was slowly thinking everything over. "Yes. I'm going to tell him. But I'm telling the squad tomorrow after my doctor appointment. You are going right."

Elliot nodded and once again held her close. He leaned against the headboard handing her the remote, even though he didn't like Ghost Whisperer the much Olivia loved it and he was going to watch it with her, and watched the show.

~Next day. Dr. Addy's office~  
"You that Olivia?" Dr. Addy asked as she moved the object over the gel on Olivia's stomach.

Olivia listened to the rapid beating sound that filled the room.

"Yeah" Olivia choked. "My baby heart beat"

"That right it is" Dr. Addy said with a smile. She loved her job it made her feel so much better seeing the pure looks of happiness on the expecting women's faces.

Elliot got Olivia's hand and smiled also. It always made his heart race and his heart feel warm whenever he heard the babies heart beat for the first time.

"How is the baby?" Olivia asked.

"Well as far as I can tell everything is jus fine. The baby is growing at a nice rate and everything else is just fine."

Elliot looked at Olivia smiling and then kissed her lips gently.

~At the 1-6~

Olivia got Elliot's hand as they walked into the squad room.

"Welcome back Liv" Fin said as she walked over to him.

She hugged him and Munch then hugged her father. "Missed me?"

"Every day Bee" He father said with a smile. "You ready to get back to work?"

"Well. For right now. But in a few months as much as I might hate it I have to go on desk duty" Olivia said hoping her father, Fin or at least Munch would catch on.

"Hey Liv!" Alex and Casey said at the same time as they came inside the room.

"Hey you two" Olivia said as she hugged her "sisters".

"What are we talking about?" Casey said perching herself on Fin's desk.

"Why Olivia just said she will have to go on desk duty in a few months." Munch said still confused.

Alex and Casey then looked at each other and then Olivia with their mouths shaped with surprise. "NO WAY!" Alex cried.

Casey and Alex both jumped up and hugged Olivia tightly.

"What?" Fin asked really confused.

"She's pregnant!" Alex said with a duh expression. "I'm so the god mom!"

Casey was busy talking to Olivia's stomach. She stood and lightly shoved Alex. "No way I am!"

"LIV!" They both cried.

Olivia was in a fit of laughter as she hugged Fin and Munch again. "I don't know yet! So both of you calm down. Dad?" She asked looking at him biting her bottom lip.

He was deep in though his little girl was going to have a baby. He smiled and opened his arms hugging her. "I'm going to be a grandpa" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled tears forming in her eyes. She would tell them she was pregnant with Cassidy's baby later. Then she would tell Cassidy.

Suddenly Alex's phone started ringing. She answered and turned away from them. "What? How? When? Ok well thanks for calling me. Good bye"

Olivia's heart was beating fast she just knew that it was about Cassidy. "What is it Alex."

"Brian Cassidy was killed in a gang fight this morning" she said in disbelief"

Everyone was in a shocked silence they didn't know what to do. Olivia wasn't sure what to do either.

Cragen hugged Olivia close to him. "I knew he was the father Liv. And I'm oddly sorry he will never get a chance to met this wonderful child you and Elliot are about to raise"

Olivia smiled and hugged her father. He always knew the right time to say things.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello all this is the last chapter! Yeah i know i was shocked too but after the things that happen in this chapter there isn't really anything that can be done after this!!!! tear tear so any who enjoy the last chapter!!**_

Elliot was sitting at his desk at the 1-6. He kept looking at the picture on his desk. It was off Olivia and the kids. They were all sitting on at the table playing a game of Uno. Elliot had taking the picture.

"Stabler?" His temporary partner said, which was Fin.

"Yeah?" Elliot said turning away from the picture and looking at him. It was Olivia's 8th month. She was at home on bed rest.

"Look" Fin asked.

Elliot turned to where his partner was looking at and saw Olivia. He smiled at his beautiful fiancé. She looked like she was pregnant; she didn't look 8 almost 9 months maybe 6 or 7. But the doctor had said she was healthy as the same as the baby. Olivia was wearing a simple blue dress and her hair was longer and in a messy bun. But she was looked radiant in Elliot's eyes. But then he frowned. "Olivia! You are supposed to be at home!" He said getting up and going over to her.

"Elliot!" she whined as she hugged him softly.

Elliot was trying to be mad at her. She had passed out before and she was supposed to be on bed rest. "Olivia you should be at home in the bed. Hint the word bed rest!" he said pulling away from her.

"But it's so boring there. The kids are in school and I hate being bored!" Olivia whined as she sat down.

Cragen came out of his office and looked around. "Bee! What are you doing here?" he said rushing over to his daughter.

"I was bored." Olivia said simply. She knew she should be at home resting for she could keep her baby healthy but she hated being in that house by herself.

"You need to be resting" Elliot said.

"Cribs?" Olivia said.

"No. She shouldn't be doing the stairs. She can come in here and rest" Cragen said.

Olivia nodded and made her way to Cragen's office and she lay in the bed he had out. She winced when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she passed it off as her daughter kicking and laid down falling asleep. She didn't realize how tired she was.

Elliot was sitting at his desk almost 2 hours later waiting for Casey to get back with some papers. Cragen had stepped away for a meeting. It was late and the bull pen was oddly silent. It had been a slow day and slow night. His head snapped up when he heard a slight whimper. He stood knowing it came from Olivia. He went over to Cragen's office and opened the door.

Olivia was sitting up in the bed and sweating. She whimpered again her hands on her stomach and her eyes closed. She rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes. "El. something isn't right. The hospital now" her voice sounded raspy and laced with fear.

Elliot stepped into action and said. "Can you walk?"

She was silent holding her stomach she placed both feet on the ground and then stood. She looked at El and nodded. "Yeah." she walked over to him and they both walked out of Cragen's office.

"Are you ok Liv?" Fin asked.

"Uhm. I don't know yet" She whispered she just knew something wasn't right.

"Can you?" Elliot started but stopped when Munch held up his hand.

"Go on my friend we have it here. Just call with any news." Munch said with a smile.

Elliot nodded and helped Olivia out. They were soon out the car and on their way to the hospital. Elliot helped Olivia out the car and suddenly Olivia cried out in pain. "El! Oh god it hurts" she whimpered she then felt as if she peed on her self. She looked down at the ground under her and saw a clear liquid. Her water had broken. "But. It's early. She is early 4 weeks early" She whispered frantically as Elliot and a nurse helped her in a wheelchair.

~20 hours later~  
Cragen, Alex, Casey, Fin and Munch were all pacing around the waiting room.

"What is taking so long?" Casey said.

Before anyone could say anything Elliot came out from the doors.

"How is she? How is the baby?" Cragen said.

"Olivia was right about something behind wrong. The baby was breeched but everything worked out so she didn't have to have a c-section. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. 4 pounds 6 ounces and 15 inches long." Elliot said laughing. He had tears in his eyes. Olivia had been so good during the delivery!

"Can we see them?" Cragen said.

"Of course come on" Elliot said. He led his friends down the hall and into a room. A nurse was still inside with Olivia finishing some things.

"Oh Liv!!! She is prefect!!!" Alex cried seeing the small baby in her arms.

The baby was rather small but was still healthy. She was cuddled into Olivia's arms. "Come on over her daddy and met your grand daughter" Olivia said her voice was thick with tears.

Cragen walked over to his daughter with a large smile on his face. "Olivia! She is beautiful! What's her name?"

Olivia smiled and said. "Reese Lynette Stabler. Enthusiastic little beauty"

"That is a beautiful name" Alex said with tears in her eyes.

"Alex. Casey i couldn't chose who should be the god mother. And"

But Alex interrupted her saying. "Oh we have already decided that Casey will be the god mother. Melinda and I are going to be proud aunties"

"Really?" Olivia said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yep. Munch is going to be an uncle and Fin is going to be the god father" Casey said smiling. "Liv She is so pretty"

Before Olivia could say anything the kids walked in with Melinda leading them.

"You guys met Reese Lynette Stabler" Elliot said with a smile.

"Oh Liv! She is gorgeous!" Lizzie cooed seeing the small baby in Olivia's arms.

"She is!" Maureen said with a smile.

Olivia smiled and then yawned.

"Come everyone Olivia had a rather long night. We can come back tomorrow" Elliot to his kids.

They groaned but nodded understanding. "Bye little sis. Bye Livia"

Olivia nodded and head lightly rolling to the side. "Bye you guys

Cragen went over to his daughter and kissed her cheek and then lightly touched Reese's hand then walked out. Everyone did the same and soon it was just Elliot, Olivia and the baby.

Elliot walked over and sat down next to Olivia. "You did a wonderful job! I am so proud of you" He said kissing her gently.

"I couldn't have done it with out you El. I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Liv" He said kissing her. "I love you too Reese!" he added kissing his daughter on the forehead.

Olivia smiled and started drifting of to sleep once again.

~4 years later~  
"Liv? Have you seen Reese?" Dickie said coming into the kitchen where Olivia was cooking dinner.

"No i haven't seen her at all" Olivia said with a smile.

He sighed. "She is really good at this game!" He was playing hide and seek with his little sister. Elliot was at work; Maureen went to get Kathleen and Lizzie from the mall.

Olivia waited until she heard Dickie go up the stairs. She bent down and open the cabinet smiling. "Hey sweetie!"

Reese's smiled. Her large brown eyes smiling. "Good job momma!!! Dickie will never find me!" She said in her excited little voice. She had her long curly brown hair held back with a yellow headband that matched her t-shirt.

"He sure won't but you have got to be quiet ok? Or he is going to came back down here and find you!" Olivia whispered with a smile.

Reese's eyes widen and she nodded. Before she could go back to her hiding spot the front door opened.

"I'm Home!" Elliot's voice ran through the house.

Reese squealed and ran from the kitchen and to the hall. "Daddy! Your home!" she cried jumping into his waiting arms.

Suddenly Dickie came pounding down the stairs the same time Olivia came out of the kitchen. "You little cheat!" He said laughing. "Liv! You helped her cheat!"

"What? Who me? Never" Olivia said smiling.

Elliot put Reese down and said. "Go ahead and get your play house pieces we can finish it tonight."

"Oh yeah!!" She said as she ran upstairs to her room.

"I'll help her carry them" Dickie said following his little sister.

"How are you doing today Mrs. Stabler?" Elliot asked bringing his wife of 4 years into his arms and kissing her softly.

"Wonderfully. Really happy to have the day off" She said after she broke the kiss. Olivia was still working at the 1-6 but after her and Elliot got married she became partners with Fin. Elliot with Munch. When Olivia started going back to work she would leave the baby with Elliot's mother. So Bernie became Reese's babysitter until Reese started going to daycare when she was 3. So everything worked out with that.

"Where are the girls?"

"Maureen went to go and pick them up. I think she is just happy to get the car." Olivia said getting his hand and leading him through the house. "I have cooked dinner!"

Elliot blinked. "You cooked?"

Olivia laughed. "Hey! I can cook El"

"Yeah says the girl who burnt water" Dickie said walking in.

"Yeah! You can't burn water! I just sort of forgot about it and the water evaporated and the pot burned" Olivia said.

"Well what did you cook?" Elliot said trying to get his breathing under control he was laughing to hard.

"I made spaghetti" Olivia said proudly.

Elliot nodded and walked over to the stove he opened the pot and looked inside. It smelled really good and looked good also. "This actually looks rather good sweethot."

Olivia blushed and said. "That is one thing i know how to cook."

Soon everyone was at home and sitting at the family table eating and talking. "Reese watch your elbows" Olivia said to her daughter.

"Sorry momma" Reese said her mouth full of noodles.

Elliot and Olivia shared a look and laugh.

"Dad i got it" Maureen said excitedly.

"Got what?" Elliot asked confused.

"An acceptance letter to NYC!" She said.

Elliot smiled ear to ear as he got his oldest daughter in a tight hold. "That is wonderful news Maury!"

Olivia stood to get a hug in. "That's great Maury!"

"I got the scholarship for soccer! Oh gosh i have wanted to tell you all day! But i wanted to wait until everyone got home!" Maureen said.

Everyone was talking happily about the news they had just found out. Soon everyone was down and they settled down to watch a movie.

Reese stood once the movie was over. "Momma please another movie?"

Olivia shook her head no. "Sorry sweetie you have day care tomorrow. Your going on your field trip tomorrow so you need your rest"

Reese sighed and said. "Daddy?"

"You heard mommy Reese. You want daddy to read you a story?"

"No. Maureen" Reese said. Everyone knew that Reese loved all of them but she loved being around Maureen. That was her role model.

"OK come on. Bath and Bed." Maureen said with a smile. As she walked up the stairs she asked. "What story?"

"A babysitter club book!" Reese voice said.

Olivia smiled. She had introduced the Babysitters club to her when she started reading books to her. Olivia loved the Babysitters club when she was growing up.

"It's almost 8!" Dickie said excitedly.

It was a Thursday and that meant Bones. Olivia had started a tradition of watching shows with the kids. Monday was Heroes, Tuesday was Lost, Thursday was Bones and 30 Rock and on Fridays Olivia and the girls would watch Ghost Whisperer. They also always tried to have game night once a week and tried to go out for dinner and a place of one of the kids choices.

"Ok. Lizzie your first for the shower" Elliot said with a yawn.

Lizzie nodded grumbling and went to the shower when she heard Reese and Maureen came out the bathroom.

~Later that night~  
it was 11pm and Olivia was checking on all the kids. The twins were sleep, Kathleen in her room on her way to sleep and Maureen was at her desk writing. Reese was fast asleep in her bed; Olivia kissed her forehead and went to her bedroom.

"Hey there sexy!" Elliot said as Olivia walked in.

"Hey El" Olivia laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him. "I love you so much Elliot."

"I love you too Olivia. More than you'll ever know" Elliot responded.

She smiled into his neck and said. "I love you for everything that you helped me with. I love you for being in my life to help me and be there for me."

"Liv? What's going on?" Elliot asked confused.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Olivia said her eyes twinkling and she bit her bottom lip.

Elliot quirked his eyebrow the last time she said that he found out that she shrunk his all of his underwear and they had some how turned pink. "What Olivia?"

"Well. I Uhm went to the doctor and well I'm pregnant. 3 months"

Elliot's mouth dropped open and he was silent. Then he broke off into a large smile. "Really?"

"Yeah" She whispered.

Elliot lifted her chin and started kissing her softly. He pulled away from her and chuckled. Her eyes were closed and she looked dazed. "Liv. I would never be mad that your pregnant why would you think that?"

"Well because Maureen is leaving and that would have been one less kid and now I'm about to have another one. "She whispered.

"Liv. I'm so happy to have a child with you. Another child with you" Elliot said.

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes and she kissed him hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, falling back on the bed. She pulled away from his kiss and whispered. "Put me to bed Stabler"

He laughed against her neck and said. "Whatever you say Mrs. Stabler"

~6 months later~  
Olivia lay in her hospital bed sweat laced her body. She was hot and tiered but she was so happy. She and Elliot decided not to find out the sex of the baby. The labor was shorter than Reese's the baby's was only 10 hours.

"Want me to go and get everyone?" Elliot asked his throat closing. He was so proud and happy.

"Of course!" Olivia yawned holding and kissing her baby.

Elliot nodded kissed her forehead then walked to the waiting room. Everyone as there.

"How is she?" Cragen asked about his daughter.

"Just fine. The baby is healthy. 6 pounds 9 ounces and 13 inches long."

"Boy or Girl?" Fin asked.

"Come and see" Elliot said picking up Reese.

They followed Elliot and they walked into the room.

"Everyone meet Jaden Donald Stabler" Olivia said lifting her little boy in her arms for everyone could see.

"I have a baby brother!" Reese cooed looking at the baby in her mothers arms.

"Finally! I have another boy in the house" Dickie said. He sat close to Olivia. "Little man we are going to have lots of fun. Football, Hockey, Basketball!"

"Dickie he isn't even a day old yet calm down." Kathleen laughed.

Dickie rolled his eyes.

"Alex you and Munch are his godparents" Elliot said.

"OK" Alex said with a smile holding Munch's hand.

Soon everyone left leaving Elliot, Olivia and Jaden.

"I love you so much Elliot" Olivia whispered as she nursed Jaden

"Olivia i loved you when i first met you. From the moments leading up to now for the rest of our life's. Past Present and Future" He said kissing her gently.

"I love you too Elliot. Past Present and our Future" Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

Elliot smiled and kissed her lips gently. He was happy to spend every second with her. His past was his, his present was with her and his future was her future. He loved her deeply and that was forever.

The End!!!!!!!!!


End file.
